Blog użytkownika:Sówka105/Wieczna miłość wszystkie rozdziały
rozdział 1 Kocham cię Marinette - powiedział Adrien obejmując mnie w talii Była w raju on w końcu wyznał mi miłość.Chciałam mu odpowiedzieć ,lecz jedyne na co się zdobyłam to niezrozumiały bełkot. Najwyraźniej uznał to za coś dobrego ,bo uśmiechnął się promiennie i chwycił za mój podbródek. Nasze usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka milimetrów już prawie się złączyły gdy... - Marinette wstawaj - usłyszałam piskliwy głosik mojej kwami- jest 7: 40 zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły! Marinette! - Co zaraz się spóźnie - powiedziałam patrząc się na zegarek i w mig wyskoczyłam z łóżka - Mari nie dałabyś mi ciastko? - spytała patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi słodkimi oczkami - Oczywiście proszę - pisałam jej ciastko z kawałkami czekolady O 7:50 zadzwoniła do mnie moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Alya. - Mar nie uwierzysz Biedronką udzieliła mi wywiadu - powiedziała radośnie - Łał Alya to świetnie! - starałam podzielać jej entuzjazm - Brzmisz tak jakbyś o tym wiedziała a może Biedronka to.. - zrobiła krótką pałze a ja cała się spiełam - twoja znajoma? -Eeeee tak tu mnie masz to moja stara znajoma - mam nadzieję że brzmiała wiarygodnie - Ale super a tak wogule to gdzie ty jesteś za chwilę pierwsza lekcja? - Zaraz będę - Rozłączyłam się i zaczęłam szukać torebki. Po 10 minutach byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Porzegnałam się z rodzicami i nie patrząc pod nogi pobiegłam do szkoły. W pewnym momencie zdeżyłam się z jakimś chłopakiem że strachu przed upadkiem zamknęłam oczy, gdy ktoś złapał mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. - Czemu nic mnie nie boli? - spytałam sama siebie - Bo cię złapałem - odpowiedział mi a ja już wiedziałam kto to znałam ten głos i to bardzo dobrze każdej nocy rozbrzmiewał mni w głowie - a tak w ogóle to część Marinette - ........ - Marinette nic ci nie jest - Spytał zaniepokojony - Jesteś taki.. To znaczy Część Adin Adrien nic mi nie nie jest.. - powiedziałam jak zwykle jąkających się od samego patrzenia w te jego piękne zielone oczy - Eee to dobrze chodź bo już po dzwonku - Powiedział łapiąc mnie za rękę. Na ten mały dotyk całe moje ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz a na twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Chłopak najwyraźniej to zauważył bo puścił moją dłoń i uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany. Po wejściu do klasy zzauważyłam że Alya siedzi z Nino. Zaskoczona rozejżałam się po klasie w której zostały dwa wolne miejsca jedno obok Cloé a drugie obok Adriena. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i skierowałam się do ławki.. rozdział 2 wzięłam głęboki wdech i skierowałam się do ławki....Adriena. Ma mój widok chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. ADRIEN po wejściu do klasy zauważyłem że Nino usiadł z Alyą co oznaczało że Mari nie będzie miała gdzie usiąść. Z ciekawości skupiłem wzrok na czarnowłosej dziewczynie która najwyraźniej szukała wolnego miejsca. Byłem niemal pewny że usiądzie z Cloé ale ona wzięła głęboki wdech i skierowała się w moją stronę. W głębi duszy cieszyłem się że woli usiąść że mną niż z nią. Przez większość lekcji siedziałem z nosem w książce. W pewnym momencie ukradkiem zerknełem na fiołkowooką która z fascynacją określiła w szkicowniku projekt jakiejś sukienki w stylu Biedronki. Na sam widok czarnych kropek na czerwonym tle przypomniała mi się ona miłość mojego życia oraz superbohaterka Biedronka. Przez resztę lekcji nie mogłem skupić się na niczym innym oprócz niej zamaskowanej dziewczynie. MARINETTE Przez całą lekcję starałam się nie wpatrywać w Adriena pochłoniętego książką, aby zająć czymś myśli dokończyłam projekt mojej nowej sukienko z tematyką Biedronki. Odrazu po dzwonku podbiegła do mnie uśmiechnięta Alya - Marinette siedziałaś z Adrienem! - Tak wiem i jeśli dobrze pamiętam to wcześniej mi nie wspominałaś że usiądziesz z Nino - Obużona odwróciłam się od niej plecami. - Marinette wiem że jesteś na mnie wkurzona ale mam taką wiadomość że w Mik się rozweselisz - zainteresowana obruciłam się w jej stronę.- Pamiętasz ten film który Nino nagrywa na ten festiwal? -Nie uwieżysz ale większość scen będzie nagrywana w domu Adriena - Otworzyła usta aby coś powiedzieć ale mi nie pozwoliła - Jeszcze nic nie mów.Nino zdradził mi że nie znaleźli jeszcze partnerki dla Adriena. A ja jako dobrą przyjaciółką zaproponowłam ciebie!A więc szykuj się dziewczyno bo jutro po szkole idziemy nagrać pierwszą scenę. - O Boże Alya nie wiem jak ci dziękować jesteś najlep....- tylko tyle udało mi się jej przekazać. W jednym momencie było czuć zapach środków czystości a w drugim wszędzie unosiła się gęsta mgła od której ludzie padali jak muchy. Bez chwili zwątpienia zatkałam nos i pobiegłam do łazienki przemienić się w biedronkę - Tikki! Kropkuj! Po przemianie pośpiesznie opuściłam łazienkę w poszukiwaniu... Przepraszam że tak póżno ale dopiero dokończyłam lekcje ''rozdział 3'' w poszukiwaniu.. Czarnego kota. ADRIEN Usłyszałem wołania o pomoc bez zastanowienia wybiegłem z klasy z klasy by przemienić się w Czarnego kota. - Adrien ja jeszcze nawet nie zjadłem swojego sera! - obużył się Plagg - Nie czas na twój śmierdzący ser- oznajmiłem - Plagg! wysuwaj pazury! - Wisisz mi ser! - Krzyknął poczym został wchłonięty przez moje miraculum. - A teraz czas znaleźć moją My Lady - Powiedziałam sam do siebie. - To nie musisz szukać dłużej - Usłyszałem ten jej piękny głos przez który moje serce bije szybciej. - Witaj Biedrąsiu - Nie czas na pogawędki pora złapać jakąś akume - Przypomniała mi i pobiegłam wzdłuż korytarza. MARINETTE Nawet nie minęła minuta a kot już zdążył że mną flirtować, aby uniknąć rozmowy w stylu Czarnego kota pobiegłam znaleść złoczyńce będącego pod wpływem akumy. Poszukiwany stał niemal że na szczycie wieży Eiffla. - Teraz już nikt nie będzie lepszym chemikiem niż ja! - krzyknął życając małymi kuleczkami które po uderzeniu w ziemię wybuchały. - Hej ty nikt ci nie mówił że bez opieki dorosłych nie wolno bawić się środkami wybuchowymi ! - Chemik obruciłam się w moją stronę z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. - Witaj Biedronko gdzie twój towarzysz czyżbyś go zgubiła? - Zapytał z udawaną troską. - Nikt ci nie mówił że koty chodzą własnymi drogami? - Spytał go Czarny kot wyłaniając się z za moich pleców - Biedronko jaki plan? - Poczekaj muszę pomyśleć ADRIEN Biedronka stała tak i myślała przez dobre 5 minut. Wkońcu nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem ponownie. - Biedrąsiu masz jakiś plan? - Miałeś tak do mnie nie mówić - przypomniała mi zirytowana - O tym pogadamy później - Kocie odwóć jego uwagę, a ja coś wykąbinuje. - Się robi księżniczko - Ukłoniłem się teatralnie poczym ruszyłem zająć się chemikiem. MARINETTE Czarny kot ruszył do akcji, a ja zdecydowałam się użyć mojej mocy. - Szczęśliwy traf! - no mojej ręce pojawiło się pudełeczko z siarką - Co ja mam z tym zrobić? - Lepiej myśl szybciej bo bo zaraz zoriętuje się że cię nie ma! - Krzyknął do mnie kot. - Kocie użyj kotaklizmu i zniszcz podłoże na którym stoi ją Zajmę się resztą - Kocurek spisał się świetnie teraz moja kolej. Żuciłam siarką w chemika która po zetknięciu z innymi atomami wybuchła. - Kocie akuma jest w jego medalu! - krzyknełam w jego stronę. - Biedronka łap! - żucił mi medal który zdeptałam mogą. Ze środka wyleciała akuma którą z łatwością oczyściłam. - Niezwykła Biedronka! - Zaliczone! - przybiliśmy sobie żółwika - Biedronko czekaj - Złapał mnie za rękę. W tym momencie moję miraculum zaczęło pikać. - Nie mogę za minutę się przemienię - wyrwałam mu się i skierowałam do domu w którym czekała na mnie...... I już�� ''rozdział 4'' w którym czekała na mnie..Alya. Na jej widok w pośpiechu schowałam Tikki do torebki, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się sztuczny uśmiech. - Część Alya co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Zapytałam przyjaciółkę która przyglądała jeden z moich starych szkicowników. - Hej Mari przepraszam że tak bez uprzedzenia ale nie uwierzysz jakie świetne zdjęcia udało mi się zrobić na biedrobloga - Oznajmiła podając mi swój telefon. - Masz racje zdjęcia wyszły rewelacyjnie- przyznałam Moją uwagę przykuło jedno zdjęcie zrobione zaraz po akcji w momencie kiedy Czarny kot trzymał mnie za ramię. W jego zielonych oczach zobaczyłam całe uczucie którym mnie darzy. Po raz pierwszy zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy napewno nic do niego nie czuję oraz czy nadal aż tak kocham Adriena z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Alya. - Ej co się tak w to zdjęcie zapatrzyłaś uważaj bo jeszcze pomyślę że się w czarnym kocie zakochałaś- ostrzegła mnie poczym wybuchhła głośnym śmiechem , lecz mi nie było do śmiechu bo naprawdę zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać. - No co ty ja i kot napewno bym się w nim nie zakochała- Zaśmiałam się nerwowo. - Dobra koniec tych rozmów tego typu jest lekka zmiana planu pierwszą scenę nagrywamy za godzinę ,więc lepiej rusz tyłek i biegniemy do domu miłości twojego życia - nakazała mi i wyszła z mojego domu. ADRIEN Razem z Nino szykowaliśmy mój dom do nakręcenia pierwszej sceny. Nino przez cały czas gadał jaka ta Alya jest wspaniała kiedy to ja starałem się przestaç myśleć o Biedronce. Po skończeniu pracy zdecydowaliśmy się pooglądać telewizję. MARINETTE Stałyśmy przed wielką willą należącą do Adriena.Byłyśmy dosłownie przed jego drzwiami, a ja nie byłam w stanie ruszyć się ani kroku do przodu. - Mar no chodź chłopacy już na nas czekają - Ponaglała mnie Alya. - Jestem tuż za tobą - Powiedziałam i niepewnie ruszyłem do drzwi otworzyły się i stanoł w nich....... tada może jeszcze dzisiaj jeszcze coś w stawie�� ''Rozdział 5'' i stanoł w nich..Nino. - O hej wreszcie jesteście czekamy na was dobrą godzinę.- Oznajmił i wpuścił nas do środka. - Przepraszamy za spóźnienie Marinette nie było w domu, ale jak wróciła to odrazu przybiegłyśmy do was - Zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - Nie ma sprawy - Zapewniał nas Nino chociaż ja miałam wrażenie że bardziej zwracał się do Alyi niż do mnie - Idę po Adriena i możemy kręcić. ADRIEN Siedziałem na kanapie z telefonem w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek nowych informacji o Biedronce , lecz bez rezultatów. - Nadal użalasz się nad sobą Romeo? - Spytał mnie glagg pochłaniając kolejny kawałek sera.- Zrozum jak będzie chciała to się ujawni , a teraz lepiej się zastanów jak zdobyć więcej sera - Jesz co pięć minut - krzyknąłem na niego zły- Masz tylko ser w głowie nic nie wiesz o miłości! - Nie masz prawa tak mówić - Powiedział ze spuszczoną głową i niebywale poważnym tonem.- Nie wiesz jak to jest kochać kogoś przez tysiące lat. - Ja.....ja nie chciałem tego powiedzieć przepraszam ale nic mi nigdy nie mówisz.- Odparłem głosem pełnym współczucia- Kim ona jest? - Ma na imię Tikki i jest kwami Biedronki. Na początku naszego istnienia było jasne że zawszę będziemy pracować razem. Przez kilka lat ją i ona uczyliśmy się jak was szkolić. Już od początku byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale ja czułem do niej coś więcej. Kiedy jej to powiedziałem to powiedziała mi dokładnie te slowa „''ty też nie jesteś mi obojętny ale proszę zrozum to może szkodzić naszej pracy, a wiesz jak bardzo chcę szkolić nowych superbohaterów”. ''Nigdy nie zapomnę tych słów. - Plagg ja....- Niedokończyłem bo do pokoju wszedł Nino - Stary dziewczyny już są - Powiedział poczym chwycił kamerę i spojżałem na mnie - Na co czekasz? - Już Idę - Obruciłem się jeszcze w stronę Plagga który skrył się za łóżkiem. rozdział 6 Przed rozpoczęciem sceny Alya jako charakteryzatorka wybrała nam stoje i zrobiła makijaż.Ja miałem na sobie czarną koszulkę skórzaną kurtkę i wytarte sprane dżinsy by dopełnić luk Alya zmatowiła mi skóre ,a pod oczami zrobiła sinice wyglądałem jak prawdziwy więzień po odsiadce.W przeciwieństwie do Marinette która była ubrana w samodzielnie przez siebie uszytą fiołkowo-czarną sukienkę przed kolano oraz niskie dziewczęce koturny. Makijaż składał się tylko z różu na policzkach tuszu do rzęs oraz jasnego błyszczyka.Pierwszy raz widziałem ją w rozpuszczonych włosach wyglądała ślicznie.Po skończeniu charakteryzacji Nino kazał Mari udawać że myje naczynia a mi policzyć do dziesięciu poczym wkroczyć do kuchni. - Kamera akcja! - Cześć skarbie - Powiedziałem słabym głosem - O wróciłeś ciekawe na ile tydzień dwa? - Spytała kpiąco zaciskając dłonie na brudnym talerzu- Równie dobrze mogłeś mi się wogóle na oczy nie pokazywać. - Mała przecież wiesz że mnie wrobili- Tłumaczyłem jej zbliżając się o krok. - Doprawdy?- Spytała przekonywująco nadal nie patrząc w moją stronę. - Proszę musisz mi uwieżyć- Błagałem chwytając ją w talii , a ona odwróciła się w moją stronę ze łzami w oczach wyrywając się z mojego uścisku. - Jak mam ci uwierzyć udowodniono ci że tego dnia u niej byłeś! - Chwyciła talerz i cisneła nim prosto we mnie. Grała rewalacyjnie przez moment wpatrywałem się w nią z niedowierzeniem że taka delikatna dziewczyna może być taka ostra - No mów! jak mam ci wierzyć! - Bo tego dnia wyznałem jej że nic do niej nie czuję i zerwaliśmy, a ona powiedziała że tego gorzko pożałuję!- Powiedziałem zbliżając się do niej by ją przytulić, lecz ona wymineła mnie i oparła się plecami o ścianę. - Jak chcesz to udowodnić?- Spytała, a po jej twarzy nadal spływały łzy znów do niej podeszłem i mocno przytuliłem, a ona zaczeła łkać w moję ramiona. - Zrobię wszystko aby być z tobą - Po tych słowach chwyciłem za jej podbródek i pocałowałem.Na początku pocałunek był delikatny i nieśmiały a potem namiętnny i pełny pasji. Mógłbym ją całować wiecznie, ale nie było jednak nam to dane. -Cięcie - Krzyknął mój przyjaciel.Niechętnie oderwałem się od niej i zacząłem lustrować wzrokiem. Była zawstydzona , a na jej policzkach widniały rumieńce- Byliście świetni ''Włala '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania